Nina Williams
Nina Williams (ニーナ・ウィリアムズ Nīna Wiriamuzu) is an Irish cold-blooded assassin that made her first appearance in the original Tekken game and has appeared in every Tekken game ever since. Nina has a lethal fighting style, consisting of throws, grapples, and holds. She has a rivalry with her younger sister, Anna Williams. During the end of Tekken 2, Nina and Anna undergo Cryogenic Sleep. They are experimented upon for 15 years (this is the reason why they both remain physically young throughout the tournaments). Before those years of Cryogenic sleep, she was impregnated without her consent and subsequently gave birth to Steve Fox (who first appears in Tekken 4 and onwards). Nina also stars in her own action/strategy game, Death by Degrees. Description Nina is notable for her blonde hair and blue eyes. Her look contrasts from that of her sister, Anna, who is a brunette. Nina's signature color is purple, as she has at least one purple outfit per game. Her trademark costume is the "catsuit," as she has worn many different designs of catsuit in both Tekken and Death By Degrees, which are made of materials resembling spandex, PVC and leather. She wears her hair tied into a ponytail or a braid. Her skin is ivory-colored and she has an hourglass shape. Nina almost always wears lipstick, from violet (DbD) to red (TK1, TK2,TK:BV) to bronze (TK3) to peach (TTT, TK4, TK5, TK6). History Tekken Version 1 A silent assassin. She learned assassination techniques from her father and of aikido for self-protection from her mother. Therefore, she has an outstanding fighting sense. She was sent to assassinate Heihachi Mishima, the sponsor of the tournament, but her real intentions are not clear. Version 2 Nina acquired her unusual combination of skills from her parents. Her father, once an assassin for the IRA, left Ireland to escape his past. His marriage to a British Aikido champion created a bloodline that would spawn a child with incredible talent and a killer instinct. Nina was kidnapped by an underground force and drugged into believing that the Rave War sponsor must be assassinated. God help anyone who gets in her way. Ending Description: Anna opens a door. A few seconds later, there is a closeup of her feet. She is wearing a shoe on her right foot, but she doesn't have a shoe on her left foot. Anna points at her right foot, and then she looks at Nina. Nina shrugs. Anna walks up to Nina and starts shouting at her. Nina gives her a disgusted look and slaps her. Anna turns around, cries, and puts her hands over her face. A few seconds later, Nina holds up Anna's missing shoe, revealing that Nina had the shoe all along. Tekken 2 A master of Aikido and Koppo techniques, she is an assassin for the people of Ireland. Although Nina's mission is to assassinate Kazuya Mishima, her personal agenda is to finally settle the long battle with her sister, Anna. Ending Description: Nina walks up to her father's grave and puts flowers on it. The camera zooms away from Nina for a second, and then the camera zooms in on Nina, meaning that someone is walking towards her. Suddenly, Nina turns around and pulls out a gun. Anna is shown being the person that was behind her. She, too, is holding flowers. After Nina stares at her for awhile, Anna shakes her head. Afterwards, Nina turns her head and looks at her father's grave, then turns her head back towards Anna's direction. Finally, Nina decides to walk away from the place. Anna proceeds to visit her father's grave, and Nina is shown smiling as the screen fades to white. Tekken 3 Version 1 After failing to assassinate Kazuya Mishima in the last Tournament, Nina was forced to become a test subject for cryogenic research. Reawakened by Ogre's powers, she is determined to eliminate Jin Kazama. Version 2 In the last tournament, Nina was ordered to assassinate Kazuya, but an untimely quarrel with her sister, Anna, prevented her success. Shortly thereafter, both sisters were captured by Kazuya's corps and were used as guinea pigs in Boskonovitch's Cold Sleep #2 experiment. They did not awaken for 15 years. Heihachi's private corps, the Tekken Forces, went to the burial site and excavated Ogre. This unearthing unleashed its spirit, which awakened Nina's resting soul. Now controlled by Ogre, Nina acts robotically, with the command to assassinate Jin Kazama....but Jin Kazama saved her. Ending Description: Nina is lying down in some kind of machine as work goes underway to restore her memories, much to no avail. The scene changes, and Anna and Nina walk into a small cemetery where snow has fallen. Anna, who is holding flowers, leads Nina to a grave (which is probably the grave of Richard Williams) and places the flowers by that grave. There is flash and Nina begins groaning in pain. Anna goes to see what is wrong, but Nina slaps Anna in the face so hard that she falls to the ground. After yelling angrily at Anna, Nina furiously walks away, leaving Anna on the ground, smiling. Tekken 4 After the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2, the Mishima Zaibatsu used Nina as an experimental test subject for cryogenics research. Fifteen years later, Nina was released from cryosleep and appeared in the third Tournament. She fought through the Tournament while suffering from cryosleep-induced amnesia. Since then, Nina disappeared from the reaches of the Mishima Zaibatsu and spent her days carrying out missions as a contract assassin. To this day, she has been unable to regain memories of Anna or her personal life. As a woman without memories or close relations, the only person Nina could count on was herself. Carrying out her hits for profit was the only reality she could rely on. One day, Nina received a new contract from a Mafia organization. The target of the contract was Steve Fox, a boxing world champion. With a little research, Nina discovered that Fox was a participant in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. Nina set her sights on completing her new mission and infiltrated the Tournament. Ending: Text After the Tournament, Nina pursued her target, Steve Fox, to his hotel in order to complete her objective. While preparing for the hit, Nina received additional information on the target from the Syndicate... End of the text The Syndicate's additional information revealed that Nina was in fact Steve's mother, who was created through in-vitro fertilization without Nina's knowledge. Nina is ready to assassinate Steve (via sniper rifle), but finds it very difficult for her to pull the trigger as she feels guilty of murdering her only child. Lei Wulong busts open her door, yelling "Freeze!" Nina does not adhere and fires two shots at Lei (which he dodges). She quickly escapes through the window and runs across the street to where Steve is. The two share a moment together, until it is interrupted by Lei. Lei fires two shots at Nina, but Steve protects her by knocking her over. Nina gets up and runs, thanking Steve for his help, but is still pursued by Lei as Steve watches. Tekken 5 Nina Williams, an assassin with no memories of her past. The Syndicate told Nina that Steve Fox was her son, but she felt nothing. Instead she decided to meet her sister Anna to uncover her past, but soon Nina's memories rushed back to her. In the end they decide to set a rivalry in the King Of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Ending: Text After being inspired by their sibling battle, a movie director insists on starring them in an upcoming film. End of the text. Nina and Anna are shown fighting with swords on a castle's rooftop. In the end, Anna is victorious, and Nina falls to the ground. The director yells "Cut!," and then people congratulate and applaud Anna. Nina walks away from the scene amidst the praise. As she walks away from the castle, Nina presses a button on a remote control in her hand, and the castle set behind her explodes. Then, Nina is shown smiling. Tekken 6 At the King of the Iron Fist Tournament 5, Nina Williams has finally settled the score by defeating her younger sister, Anna Williams. Shortly after her mission was complete, Jin Kazama recruited Nina to be his bodyguard and assist his Tekken Force in taking over the world. With strong tension between the Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation, the King of the Iron Fist Tournament 6 was announced. In order to remove any threats to the life of Jin Kazama, Nina enters the tournament. Ending Description: Nina is in the bathroom located at the Mishima Zaibatsu Victory Celebration party. She is applying lipstick when all of a sudden, Anna bursts in. She attempts to kick Nina, but Nina dodges, resulting in Anna breaking a mirror. A fight between them ensues, but is unseen and the force of the blows are powerful enough to shatter another mirror just outside the bathroom. Nina emerges from the bathroom afterwards and walks away, victorious and seemingly unharmed. It is then seen that she has rendered her sister semi-unconscious and childishly drew all over Anna's face with her lipstick. Personality Nina's persona seems to be cold and indifferent. In fact, she had been drugged by an underground force when she was young in order to create the perfect assassin, regarding the chronology of Death by Degrees. Her bitterness towards men could be a result of her defilation after Tekken 2. The only man she had ever trusted was her father, who died shortly before Tekken 2. Ironically, after her father's death, Nina was controlled by Ogre. Thus, she was unable to feel any emotion. Gallery Category:Namco Bandai Characters Category:Tekken Characters Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters